Halo: The Experiment Boy
by C.B James
Summary: Cortana is reconstructed, and soon Master Chief is chosen along with the Arbiter and one other Elite to destroy a secret weapon of the Covenant Splinter groups- who turns out to be a boy with strange powers. (POV may change, bear with me)


The year is 2558. The Covenant has collapsed. The few splinter groups left consist of the few elites who were still loyal to the covenant, along with brutes, Jackals, Hunters, and very few grunt… However, now a group of Covenant Separatists have created a new empire titled New covenant, promising equal rights among its members. Many of the Unggoy have joined its troops with the majority of the elites and multiple individuals of all covenant species… And this "New Covenant" has joined up with the human race.

However, the remaining splinter groups have been getting more and more active lately. They seem to be planning something… Soon, the New Covenant and UNSC receive a disturbing message emanating from a splinter group's ship. The message confirms the suspicions of the alliance… They fear that the splinter groups have uncovered a previously unknown Forerunner artifact… One that could destroy the galaxy and anything inside of it.

The UNSC sends in a small group to investigate the threat. They are able to place a small tracker on the ship, however, get completely destroyed in the process. Now able to track the vessel, the UNSC and New Covenant send in three soldiers to find and destroy the weapon.

Due to the memory stored within master chief's helmet, along with the help of a kid genius, Cortana was reborn. Immediately after reactivation, she realized that her Rampancy was no more. It had been totally fixed by the child. Soon afterwards, Master Chief is chosen as one of the 3 party members. Thel Vadam, the Arbiter, is also chosen, alongside Roek Vadam, a warrior of great mind and a strong body.

-Aboard the Covenant splinter group ship-

"He is going to kill him! We need him alive! Shouldn't we stop him," Asked a small voice. "Bellum has gone farther than this. If he goes too far, don't worry, I'll stop him," Answered a much deeper voice. The smaller voice belonged to a grunt by the name of Yuserie, The larger voice belonged to a brute. However, this brute was different. He wore as short Mohawk like most other brutes, along with a small beard identical to many others, however, he was different in the fact that he would rather talk things out first than fight. Although, very few knew that other than his parents and the grunt, who happened to be his best friend…

Master Chief and the two elites met up soon after being given their mission. Their mission was to find and destroy the weapon, and if they could not they would bring it back. They would be setting out immediately.

Hours later, they were able to sneak onto the ship. The splinter group had not noticed them. Yet. They killed the guards. Then, they continued deeper into the ship… and they entered a completely empty room. The door behind them locked. Something was up. when they attempted to enter the next area, the door started to hum and change shape. The door started to form into wings, and a tail formed behind it. Mounted on its arms where plasma blasters, with two cannons on the sides. The door behind the Robotic drone locked. Roek took the back and shot at the tail with his plasma rifles, while The Arbiter tried to hit its sides with a needler. The needles were just shattering against its side. The tail started to blast lasers at Roek, missing by only centimeters, while the wings shot spikes at Thel. Master chief was trying to find a weak point, while dodging the plasma bolts that it was blasting at him. Cortana was trying to scan it and find it's weak point, and then she noticed that the underside had an open exhaust area where the armor was much, much weaker. "Chief, aim for its undersides," she ordered. Chief yelled over the loud noises to aim at the underside. He started shooting with his AR at the underside, causing damage to the exhaust and motor. Then, the cannons started shooting plasma grenades at them, which the barely got out of the blast radius of. Thel got under it and immediately stabbed it with his energy sword before it could get away, causing it to lower and allowing him to jump on top of it, stabbing it with his energy sword from the top, destroying the motor. The doors unlocked.

They continued on. When they entered the control room, they were attacked by a group of jackals, grunts, and two hunters. They had salvaged plasma grenades from the Robot, and they finished the Hunters off first, and quickly killed the remaining hostiles. "Enter me into the computer," Cortana said, "I will find the files regarding the weapon." After a few moments, she gasped. "Oh my god… This is horrible! We can't let this go on… take me out," Master Chief asked, "We need to delete the files fir-" Cortana cut him off, "No, that's not important right now! Quickly!" Startled by her sudden urgency, he quickly complied, and took her out. "No time to explain, hurry, we have to get to the Brig!"

"Why there," the Arbiter asked, "because that's where their keeping him, now hurry." They all head towards the brig. They killed the drones guarding the brig, and Cortana told them which cell they were keeping the "Weapon"

They entered the cell, and past the brute was the most scarred human any one had ever seen.

And what was worse? He was only twelve years old.

The brute started to cut the boy's sides, while taking out a liquid. He dripped the liquid into the boy's wounds, and the boy screamed in agony.

The monster was filling the boy's wounds with concentrated citric acid.

Roek was the first to move. He ignited his energy sword and cut off the arms of the brute, then stabbed it in the back, killing it. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred towards the brute, who tortured the small human. The human boy's eyes were filled with fear, and then he collapsed.

"He had it coming to him. Thank you for giving him what he deserved. I was about to stop him, but now that you're here, I don't have to." The group jumped at the deep voice, and prepared to attack the brute that had snuck up on them, but a Cortana stopped them, "Stop, he is a friendly," She warned, and Roek and the Arbiter were confused, and the Arbiter said, "How is he a friendly? He is on their side," he emphasized 'Their side'. The brute laughed, "Oh Contraire, arbiter, not all of us brutes are as brut-ish as you think. Some of us are weirdos. Like me." Master Chief was kind of weirded out by the Brutes use of a human language, and he said, "You speak French?" The brute laughed again, and said, "Yes, 117, not all brutes are stupid. Some of us really are interested in the human languages. And expensive suits. I love expensive suits." Then he frowned, and said, "But we need to get him medical treatment, and fast." He gestured to the human boy, "Otherwise, he is going to die. Yuserie! Medkit!" A grunt waddled in with a medkit. "He really hurt him bad this time. Fortunately, no bones broken," The grunt reported. "But we don't have enough to completely treat him here. We are going to need to get him to a real medical facility, and soon. Otherwise, he isn't going to make it long. Maybe a month tops. I'm saying more like 2 weeks." The grunt treated the boys wounds. The brute introduced himself, "I am Mors Tenebris. I have been the one who's been keeping this boy, Alfend, from going insane and helping the Covenant too much." The arbiter was confused by this, "How could he help the Covenant at all? He is not very strong, and he is only a child. What could he possibly have that could help the Covenant?" Roek agreed, "He is small, and his body is weak and heavily damaged. His health is probably so poor that he would die if he were to get infected. Why did they even torture him in the first place?" Mors answered, "He can't show you right now, obviously, but I can show you the results of his abilities. Follow me," he paused, "he should be ok with Yuserie. The three of you follow me." He showed them to the control room. Then, he pressed a button on one of the panels. A part of the wall opened up, and it revealed four types of weapons. The first looked like an assault rifle, only when its clip came out it was revealed to use a infinite recharge battery. The second was like a plasma rifle with the same type of clip. The third was a Magnum, the fourth was a blaster that looked like general grievous's blaster from star wars. "All of these where created by him." Master chief asked, "So, he is like a boy genius," Mors shook his head, "He had no previous idea of how to make them, and he had no materials to work with or use. He simply knew what he wanted. And what these weapons are made of cannot be found in nature." Roek said, "So, he just made them out of thin air then? But that's physically impossible." Mors nodded, and then said,"it is. However, not for him. He is somehow able to create things from his mind. We call him the impossible boy." Then, Cortana said, "He isn't lying. First of all, the files confirm it, and so do these weapons. I was able to scan the boy, and there is a strange energy field around him. The field is made up of all of the sub atomic particles needed for matter, and it seems he may be able to warp that energy field into things, and pretty much program them to do what he made them to do. This also explains why they were having him tortured. If he wants them to stop hurting him, he has to make what they were asking," Mors nodded, saying, "However, he never really wanted to. And if they are able to get ahold of him again, things won't end well. For him or for us. They want him to fix- and activate, a weapon that is so powerful it could destroy the galaxy- not just the intelligent life. Every star, every planet, every black hole, Gone, destroyed. Never to return. They want revenge." The Arbiter frowned, and he said, "But that would kill them too. Why would they want to die?" Mors said, "They would make the weapon only effect things outside of their system. Then, they would be their own little empire, safely and lonely in what used to be an entire galaxy. That's why we have to keep him safe." That was why he could not die. If he died, even if it was to stop the weapon from activating, they would still be able to eventually repair the weapon and fire it. And the only person who could stop it was Alfend. A small, weak, human. But the only one who could save us all.

Mors set a course to the nearest human inhabited planet, and an alarm sounded. The other splinter groups had found out that the ship they were on was traitorous. Soon, they had detected multiple hostile Covenant forces.

_Ouch... What the heck did that Sangheli do to Bellum? Why would an Elite kill another Covenant member… Unless he is one of the New Covenant members? But… Why would they care about me? How do they even know? _Alfend wondered as he woke up. His sides were burning with pain, but he was mostly used to it. What really bothered him was Bellum's death. He was glad, of course. Bellum deserved death, torture, and pain anyway. But … He wondered how the New Covenant and UNSC had found out about him? Or did they just find out about the weapon? He noticed that Yuserie was working on his cuts… cleaning them. "Yuserie… what happened? Why did that Sangheli kill Bellum?" Alfend asked, "Are they here to help get me out of the Covenant's hands? What do they plan to do with me?" Yuserie laughed a little, and said, "You are so full of questions. They were from the UNSC and New Covenant alliance, and their mission is to destroy, or take, the weapon. And fortunately for you, they are taking you back. As for what they plan to do with you, I cannot say. I am only sure of one thing: Your life is going to be better. A lot better. So are ours," Seeing the fear on Alfend's face, He added, "Don't worry, we will be coming with you. So don't worry about getting bullied anymore."

Suddenly, the entire ship trembled. They were under attack.


End file.
